Sakura Kiss
by Kuroneko1024
Summary: Ever since that date they had,he felt different.Even before that,he knew something was changing.Was it a change in style?No,he still dressed the same way.Was it just the ranging hormones of a teenage boy?No,it wasn’t.This,was a change of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kiss

Ever since that date they had, he felt different. Even before that, he knew something was changing. Was it a change in style? No, He still dressed the same way. Was it just the ranging hormones of a teenage boy? No, it wasn't. This, was a change of heart.

It has always been just him and his brother. "It's us against the world." He used to say. But now, maybe, just maybe, he could let someone else into his microscopic heart.

Club activities were cancelled for the day, but he found himself walking through the music room doors. Surprised, he found the girl he felt so deeply about sitting in front of a desk reading, obviously. He wasn't expecting to see her, but happy all the same.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" He asked with his playful voice.

"The library is too crowded. I couldn't find anywhere else that's quiet, except for this room." She said it without looking at him.

Upset with treatment he was given, he tried to gain her attention. He walked to her side and leaned over her.

"What-cha reading?" He asked.

"History .Say, Hikaru, what are you doing here?" She looked up at him.

Finally, he got the attention he wanted, but he didn't know how to answer her question. What was he doing here? He suddenly forgot.

"Um…. I'm here to…to…play the piano!" What did he just say?

"You play the piano, Hikaru?" She looked more and more interested.

"Tamaki-senpai is not the only one with talents you know." It was true. He did know how to play the piano, just not as good as Tamaki, but still good.

"Did you and Kaoru take lessons together?"

"Nope, I played the piano, Kaoru learned the violin." He explained.

"So, what were you going to play?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you say you came to play the piano?"

"Oh, right. Um…I haven't decided yet. Oh, I know."

He walked over to the piano. Haruhi followed him. He sat down in front of the piano and used his hand to gesture the space beside him.

"Are you sure you can play if I sit beside you?" She asked.

"It's fine."

"I've always wanted to learn the piano."

"So, why didn't you?"

"Not everyone is rich like you, Hikaru."

"Oh, I could teach you, if you want."

She just shook her head.

"I thought you were going to play something."

He could see that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Besides, Haruhi has always been secretive about her personal life, so he didn't push her.

"Right. Have you heard of 'Sakura Kiss'?"

"Yeah."

"This is the slower piano version of it. Here it goes."

He played. The beginning was so soft, the simple melody accompanied by simple chords, single notes and flowing notes that didn't seem to end. Then, chromatic, like a prelude to the climax. Slowly, it gets louder, then you can hear the harmony building up. It enters the chorus. It feels like flowing. You become the water in the ocean and it feels like you can do anything. You can swim every sea in the world, and nothing could stop you. It feels like flying. You become the birds in the sky, and as you fall, you're wings bring you back up again. It feels like a roller coaster ride, and you never want to get off. Then, the end, it returned to its soft self like in the beginning.

Haruhi opened her eyes. She was so amazed that Hikaru wasn't joking. He really plays the piano. She was also amazed that a song like that could bring up so much emotion.

"So, what do you think? Not bad, eh?" The boy beside him looked to her with satisfied eyes.

"Hikaru, that was so good."

Suddenly, his eyes softened as he stared at Haruhi. This was the first time Haruhi actually gave him a serious praise. She really meant it.

"Ano…Haruhi."

"Nani?"

"I…I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…I…...."He's going to say it. He's going to say it.

"I….bet I play better than Tamaki-senpai." He just couldn't say it.

"Sure you do." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing ."

The bell rang. It was 5.00p.m.

"Ahh, I have to go home to make dinner." She got up from the piano seat and started to pack her books.

"Hikaru."

"Nani?"

"Thanks for playing that song for me. I'll see you tomorrow, then."She flashed him a smile and headed for the door.

"Ano…Haruhi!" He stopped her just before she grabbed the doorknob.

"What is it?"

"I…. I love you."

The books fell from her hands as she heard what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Twins

She has always been good at figuring things out. But this, no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't figure it out. No, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She would have to tell him tomorrow. But what if he asked for a reason? What would she say?

Lying in his bed, he repeated her words over and over again.

"Um….I …I have to go home." Those were her exact words. Then she picked up her books and left. In his mind he thought: what was I thinking? He couldn't believe that he just confessed to her. Normally, it was girls confessing to him. He messed up big time.

"Hikaru? You're still awake?"

Looking to his right he saw his twin brother staring at him with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what? Can I be of help?"

"It's nothing, really." He can't tell his brother. How would Kaoru feel if he was no longer Hikaru's number one priority? Kaoru has always been the softer one. He just couldn't hurt him like that. Besides, there's a good chance that Haruhi will decline him. So he could just act like nothing ever happened.

"If you say so. But just remember, its us against the world."

Why did those words sound so familiar? Oh right, cause that's what he always told him. It's us against the world. But what if it wasn't? What if it was us and Haruhi against the world? He started to consider the facts. It wouldn't be that bad right? Kaoru wouldn't mind, would he?

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into class together. They were still their bubbly selves. Well, at least one of them was. The other one kept taking glances at the girl sitting in between him and his brother. She looked normal, as if nothing happened. He desperately wanted to know what she thought. But he can't ask it in class where everyone is around. He would have to wait until after class, after the host club ends. But would she go? After what happened yesterday?

As if he knew what he was thinking, Kaoru asked her.

"Haruhi, you are going to the host club after class, right?"

The girl looked up at him and answered him with a smile.

"Of course I am. I still have to pay for the vase, right?"

Hikaru was relieved. That's the thing about twins. They're always thinking about the same thing, just in different ways.

Classes went by, and the three of them went to the music room together. Everything was normal, until everyone left that is. She knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later, so she stayed behind after everyone left, pretending to pack her books slowly.

"So, have you thought about what I said?" Hikaru asked with a nervous look.

"Hikaru, gomenasai. I just don't want to be with anyone right now."

Even though he was expecting that, he still wanted a reason. Unless she gave a good enough reason, he wouldn't give up.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Hikaru, hurry up, the limo is waiting outside." They heard Kaoru's call from outside.

"Hai, I'll be right there." Hikaru answered his brother. And he left.

In the limo, Hikaru received an instant message from Haruhi.

"Because I don't want to lose you."

Hikaru thought: lose me? How could she lose him if he was with her? He was confused. He needed advice. But from who? It was then that he decided, Kaoru needed to know. They never keep secrets from each other, and he didn't want to start now.

"Kaoru."

"You have something to tell me."

"How did you know?" Hikaru was surprised. Well, he knew that they were always linked in a weird, mysterious, twin kind of way, but that was like reading his mind.

"Hikaru, I know everything that goes through you're mind. I guess its one of the advantages of being the younger twin."

"So, when you asked Haruhi if she was going.."

"I was actually asking it for you. I take it that what you want to tell me has something to do with her?"

"Yes. I…I think that.."

"You think that you're in love with her."

"You know that too?"

His twin answered with a laugh.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

"Well, I guess its all in the open now. And you don't mind?"

"I like Haruhi too, Hikaru. But not in that way of course. I don't mind if you decide to go out with her."

"You really don't mind?"He asked again.

"I really don't mind."

But surely, how could he not mind?


	3. Chapter 3

**Realization**

He couldn't sleep that night. _He's in love with her._ Then where does that leave him? Alone, he thought._ I'll be all alone. _Nothing ever came between them, or in this case, no one. But right now, some one is, and he can't decide to hate him, or to be happy for him. He sat up from his bed, grabbed his phone and went out of the room, leaving his twin sound asleep on the other side of the bed.

He sat down by the kitchen table and flicked his phone open. He browsed through all his photos, dating back to when he was still in middle school. He remembered how he always teamed up with his brother to play the girls who came up to confess to them, how they always played "which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru" games, and always made the girls end up in tears. Even though he knew it was wrong now, but he still remembered how much fun he had when he and Hikaru plotted their brilliant plan in scheming the girls. They still played that game now, only this time it's not just for the fun, but also for the host club.

From the day they joined the host club, he knew that his relationship with his brother would be more distant. Even if the distance was just a few centimeters, but still, it was there. Now, he looks at a picture, more recent. Him and Hikaru, and little Haruhi squished in between them. He remembered that Haruhi didn't want to take that picture, but Hikaru pulled her into it anyways. If Hikaru and Haruhi really do start seeing each other, their distance will definitely be lengthened, and who knows how far apart they'll be pulled way this time? A metre? A mile?

"Kaoru…"

He turned around to see Hikaru leaning against a wall, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hikaru, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing? It's late."

"Nothing, I just…wanted a glass of milk, that's all."

"You're worried."

Kaoru froze. That sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You're concerned. I know you, I can tell."

"I guess it's just one of the advantages of being the older twin." Hikaru smiled at him.

Kaoru smiled, remembering how he'd just said something similar that afternoon.

"Don't worry. You know why? Because there's nothing to worry about. You're my brother. You will always be an important part of my life, and nothing or no one, is going to change that, not even Haruhi. Besides, Haruhi already rejected me."

Of all his reassuring words, that last part definitely did the trick.

"Haruhi already…rejected you?"he asked.

"Yeah, she said something about not wanting to lose me, which I totally don't get."

And suddenly, all the worry came back.

"Idiot." he said.

"What?"

"Hikaru, do you really need me to spell it out for you?" he sighed.

Hikaru still looked confused, and sleepy.

"That, is not called a rejection. It's called denial. Don't you get it? Haruhi's scared. Her mother, the only person she ever got close to, died on her. And she's scared if she gets close to you, and things don't work out, you'll leave her too."

All the sleepiness left his face, Hikaru, was now wide awake with realization.


End file.
